Tienes mi palabra
by aleejandraa
Summary: — ¿El día de la boda estarás a mi lado?— preguntó ella en apenas un susurro, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. — Tienes mi palabra— aseguró él. Regalo para Prim.


**Disclaimer: **Además de las 1453 palabras no me pertenece nada así que no se ilusionen con la veracidad del texto porque ni la queridísima J.K. ni la Warner Bros metieron mano en esto.

* * *

Tienes mi palabra

Dominique Weasley cerró la puerta del baño de la planta baja de la casa de los Potter, intentando evadir el barullo de la fiesta que James Sirius ofrecía para los más populares de Hogwarts.

La reunión contaba con no más de treinta personas que bailaban descontroladamente y se embebían en cerveza de manteca. La música ensordecedora retumbaba en el salón donde se festejaba el encuentro y los adolescentes pululaban por allí flirteando y disfrutando del momento.

Generalmente, a Dominique le encantaban las fiestas pero hoy se sentía ajena a la diversión de sus amigos y, para no molestarlos, se había acomodado sobre la tapa baja del retrete de uno de los baños de la enorme casa de sus tíos.

Ella sabía que no lloraría pues hacerlo no era algo de su estilo. Ella más bien cometería algún acto de rebeldía para desahogar sus penas o, simplemente, se encerraría en el baño del anfitrión, en medio de la mejor fiesta del siglo. Sí, eso era algo muy Dominique.

Enterró la cara entre sus manos y gritó de impotencia. Se lavó la cara para despejarse y volvió a su puesto en el incómodo inodoro. Se miró las uñas y, luego, comenzó a mordisquearlas inquieta mientras su pelo amenazaba con soltarse de la gomita que lo domesticaba.

Respiró profundo, decidiendo salir a esconderse detrás de una máscara de felicidad, pero el picaporte de la puerta giró y un muchacho salió disparado rumbo al excusado que ella acababa de abandonar.

Dominique reconoció a uno de los hermanos Scamander, Lysander, como quien había irrumpido en el tocador y ahora vomitaba copiosamente, arrodillado, abrazado a la letrina.

Ella decidió esperar a que él parara para verificar que estuviera bien.

La muchacha cerró la puerta del baño y, luego, se dirigió a mojar una toalla para limpiar un poco la cara demacrada del chico. Tomó una jarra que alguien había olvidado en un viaje al lavabo, la enjuagó y la llenó de agua para que Lysander tomara de ella.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— le preguntó cuando él terminó de jalar la cadena y se sentó en el lugar que ella había ocupado minutos atrás.

Él asintió y aceptó todos sus cuidados.

— Menuda borrachera— comentó ella y se sentó muy cerca de su compañero de clases.

— Creo que el último Whisky de Fuego estuvo demás— admitió con voz débil.

Ella le indicó que no hablara demasiado y él se encogió de hombros.

Dominique lo miraba disimuladamente ya que Lysander mantenía la mirada fija en el piso. No parecía que se hubiera arreglado mucho para asistir a la fiesta sino que parecía que había elegido prendas al azar que le calzaban perfectamente. Sus cabellos rubio ceniza, ligeramente humedecidos por el sudor, se lucían cortos y despeinados y eso a ella le parecía realmente atractivo. Sin hablar de los ojos azules con los que el chico la miraba, en esos precisos instantes.

— Gracias por quedarte— indicó él y ella sonrió.

— Que conste que no lo hago por ti— bromeó ella—. No tenía ganas de regresar a la fiesta— murmuró con seriedad.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí antes de que yo interrumpiera?— preguntó desinhibido no por el alcohol sino por su personalidad curiosa.

— Me alejaba del ruido y la gente— admitió y el Hufflepuff enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?— no pudo evitar preguntar ante la falta de explicaciones de la pelirroja.

— No tengo porque decírtelo— vociferó ella pues se sentía intimidada por el interés de Lysander.

Ellos estaban en el mismo año, diferentes casas, y compartían algunas clases, tenían algunos amigos en común (sus primos James y Fred los habían presentado hacía exactamente seis años), a ambos les gustaba el Quidditch pero, además de aquello, no eran grandes amigos. Cada uno tenía su grupo y se juntaban en ocasiones entre las cuales eran escasas las que habían compartido a solas.

— Lo siento. Tienes razón— expuso el muchacho y se quedaron en silencio.

Ninguno amagó con abandonar el baño, tan solo, se mantuvieron callados, sentados en ese pequeño espacio.

Era extraño pues en el increíblemente acogedor— entiéndase la ironía— cubículo ambos habían abandonado esas corazas que los protegían del mundo exterior. Dominique ya no parecía tan ruda, tan rebelde, tan mordaz. Ya no era esa chica con una mirada gélida, esa chica con una contestación sarcástica que te ponía los pelos de punta. No, era una muchacha tímida, una muchacha vergonzosa. Mientras tanto, Lysander dejaba de ser el mujeriego, el confianzudo, el ególatra para convertirse en un joven tranquilo, comedido, según Dominique, en alguien decente.

— Mi hermana se casa— le informó en un impulso del que no se arrepintió.

— Lo sé— respondió—. Iremos a la boda— le contó.

— No quiero que lo haga— confesó pero su acompañante no parecía sorprendido—. No quiero que se vaya— susurró avergonzada de esos sentimientos.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?— preguntó el rubio.

— Evidentemente, no, sino no estaría contándotelo en el baño de James durante su fiesta— respondió ella con sorna y Lysander sonrió pues sabía que Dominique estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo?— inquirió.

— Sí, obviamente— contestó ella sarcástica—. Oye, Vic, no quiero que te cases porque soy una maldita perra egoísta que no quiere que le quiten a su hermana— ensayó la pelirroja con una mueca burlona en la cara—. ¿Tú qué crees que dirá?— le preguntó pareciendo afectada.

— Palmaditas en la espalda y un "sí, quiero" el domingo— dijo con sinceridad Scamander.

— Wow, debiste sacarte puros Extraordinarios en Adivinación— se mofó ella y él rió.

— Todos dicen que tengo un don— ironizó el chico.

Después de esta seguidilla de contestaciones irritantes, pelirroja y rubio miraron los azulejos de las paredes.

— ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?— lo interrogó ella con curiosidad.

— Lloraría en un baño— Dominique lo golpeó en el brazo y él se encogió de hombros.

— No estaba llorando— se defendió ella y él sonrió.

— Lo que sea— rodó los ojos y ella volvió a pegarle—. Deberías dejar los entrenamientos. Tienes más músculos que mi hermano— dijo él y ella se rió, flexionando sus bíceps orgullosa.

Lysander sonrió pues había logrado animarla.

— Háblalo con Teddy— sugirió el gemelo que reposaba sobre el retrete.

— No quiero que él piense cosas equivocadas— se negó la hija menor de Bill y Fleur.

— ¿Dónde está la Weasley valiente? ¿La que se jacta de ser una Gryffindor hecha y derecha?— la pinchó él pues sabía que esa era la forma de que ella asumiera los desafíos.

— Tal vez pueda hacerlo mañana— aceptó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Tal vez?— la retó él y ella se rió.

— Tienes mi palabra— Dominique se escupió la mano y se la tendió para sellar un improvisado juramento. Él la tomó sin escrúpulos y, luego, se puso de pie.

— Esa es mi canción favorita— le indicó a la chica que también se había parado—. ¿Bailas?— Lysander aún no había soltado la mano que ella le había ofrecido y, de esa forma, empezó a mecerlos, obviando la música que sonaba de fondo.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él agarró su cintura con sus manos. Era lo más cerca que habían estado nunca— Dominique se preguntó si alguna vez había estado tan cerca de un chico que le importara tanto como Lysander—.

— ¿El día de la boda estarás a mi lado?— preguntó ella en apenas un susurro, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

— Tienes mi palabra— aseguró él y le besó los cabellos, sabiendo que por hoy eso era suficiente.

* * *

Ya extrañaba esto de publicar y vengo por un gran motivo: **¡Prim, feliz cumpleaños!** Espero que esto sea de tu agrado, preciosa. Yo sé que pensabas que no te daría nada pero surgió la idea y recordé que esto entraba dentro de tus posibles regalos así que... todo tuyo (sino les gusta, quéjense con ella, jaja). Ojala lo hayas pasado hermoso y esto sea un recordatorio de lo bonito que es cumplir años.

Para todos los demás, espero que también les guste y que le regalen algo a sus ciberamigos por sus cumpleaños (¡no sean tacaños!, jaja).

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
